


Pancakes and....

by chuchucucurumbe



Series: Sterek smutty domestic fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, I just felt like it, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Smut, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchucucurumbe/pseuds/chuchucucurumbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned around and put his arms behind Derek's neck, pulling them closer, their noses touched and skimo kissed were given. Stiles remembered the pancakes and turn around again, pushing his ass to his boyfriend's crotch, moving to give friction, he heard Derek hiss, and his hands came to rest on his hips. He kept rubbing his ass, but faking ignorance, he started another pancake, damn he was really hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and....

**Author's Note:**

> I updated my other fic, but while reading other fiction in between breaks while writing I said to myself :" mmm a bit of smut to ligh up the day!"  
> And also homework stress uggg anywho, hope you like it
> 
> PS: this is my first time writing explicit smut, so please bare with me

Stiles had been home from Berkeley a week, and Derek was a nun. Seriously, the guy hadn't advanced from the waist up, although that time with his nipples had left him gasping and almost  _almost_ crying, he wanted more. After three months of not touching his boyfriend he was ready to implode of sexual frustration!So he was a man,  _horny_ man with a plan. Over the years, Stiles had learned what turned Derek off and on like a switch, he was a pro. For instance, his eyes! his eyes had given him amazing sex encounters with his boyfriend, a little bash of his eyelashes and Derek was in. So he would gather up all that knowledge and  put it to practice or he would damn die trying it! Well not die, die more like try in a different way, because of reasons, but he knew his plan wouldn't fail.Derek was still sleeping, the puppy he was, he had driven to the airport to pick him off. So Stiles as the amazing and hungry, horny boyfriendhe was, was making pancakes, chocolate pancackes, he had learned how to feed himself. He was wearing his tight, tiny boxers that Derek had given in for Christmas, they were Hugo Boss, and one of Derek old sweaters. He loved using Derek's clothes, and he knew the werewolf loved it, their scents mingled forming a unique one, Stiles &Derek.

He heard footsteps behind him, and sure enough strong arms circled his waist. Kisses were dropped on his neck, a scent of mint filled his nose, he loved that smell. "Morning sunshine, hungry?" he said, flipping a pancacke over "mmmm" came the reponse, Derek wasn't very verbal in a normal day, least if he hadn't drinked a cup of coffee. 

He turned around and put his arms behind Derek's neck, bringing him closer, their noses touched and skimo kisses were given. Stiles remembered the pancakes and turn around again, pushing his ass to his boyfriend's crotch, moving to give friction, he heard Derel hiss, and his hands came to rest on his hips. He kept rubbing his ass, but faking ignorance, he started another pancake, damn he was really hungry.

"Stiles" Derek moaned, and he could feel a slight pressure on his lover back, Derel was really hard now. "Yeah baby?" he said, nonchalant "Stiles..." Derek started to kiss his neck again while giving little thrusts to Stiles ass. Stiles moaned, he was getting hard too from rubbing his dick to the countertop.

"Fuuuuck.... Derek" he felt Derek right hand come to press his dick, he began to stroke over the boxers, while thrusting again and again, suddenly, his sweater was being pushed up by a strong hand. He felt Derek going down, what was he doi-"Huh fuck!" Derek was now pumping his dick inside his boxers and his finger had brushed the tip, precum leaking.

Derek started mouthing his ass over the boxers, couldn't he just take them off?! dammit, it looked like Derek was a mind reader because not sooner he thought that (or maybe he said it out loud) his ass was free, boxers shoved down to his ankles.

Bites were peppering his ass, licks, kisses, it felt amazing. Both hands came to spread his cheeks, and  he bent over the counter a little so that his opening was more accesable. A lick, two " oh my motherfuuuu" long licks over his hole and Stiles was thrusting his ass into Derek's mouth. Derek was making this obscene noises, like he fucking loved eating him up, and oh did he did it amazingly!.

A fringer was pressed to his entrance and he hissed, his hole making room for the intrusion" more Derek, come on babe, more" Derel complined, and inserted another one, soon two digits were entering and spreading him open. "uhhhh. yes, uhh more Derek, come on I can take it, I'm ready please fuck me babe, I've missed you, your dick, filling me up come on" 

He heard Derek move, a low grunt and then he was being penetrated, "yeah feel so good Stiles, so tight" Derek moaned, his voice pure lust, "gonna make you come" Derek took his knees and spread his legs over the countertop, all of his weight resting on his hands gripping the cabinet over the counter. He was so damn open. He loved it.

Each thrusts took his breath away, " like that pup? my dick in you, breaking you?" Derek was wreck, lost in the haze of fucking his boyfriend " yes, yeahh missed you,loveyou,please please" Stiles was over the edge, his knees hurt but oh it felt so good, to have Derek in him, loving him, giving everything, so damn good.

"come pup, come, leak I want to smell it" Derek's words were all he needed to cum all over the counter top, fuck, that was gross. A few seconds and fast thrusts later Derek came, filling him with his cum, Stiles loved to be full, to feel it leaking out of him, and if he was lucky, Derel would lick him clean.

His boyfriend stilled and Stiles could feel something else too, wait, what the actua- "Derek, is that-" but his boyfriend didn't heard him, he kept thrusting more slow, prolonging the feeling. "Derek, babe, you there?" it didn't bother him but damn he hurt from the position, it was very uncomfortable once the sexy times ended " could you at least move or something? my legs hurt, Derek!" that seemed to bring Derek out of his haze" I- I didn't... sorry" he carefully manouvered them to the couch (turning of the stove first) with stiles laying down and Derek on top of him.

"Seriously, warn a guy" Stiles said, his cupcakes, what a lost "I didn't knew it would happen Stiles" Derek responded he moved them again, until they were sideways, much more comfortable.

They lay there for a few minutes relaxing after their high orgasm, but Stiles being him couldn't kept quiet much "so, how long until?" he grabbed Derek's ass and squeezed a little for emphasis" a few minutes? I guees, we havent done it in a while". It was true the last time had been before he went to Berkeley, they had spend the whole day in derek's bed, oh what a great time to be alive.

After what Stiles supposed were 20 min,the knot went down, he got up and streched, cum leaking out of him, he looked at Derek and  runned a finger down his tight " so what do you want for breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope the smut wasn't crappy x)


End file.
